Evacuate Blackrood High
Evacuate Blackrood High is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the ninth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln and his daring escape from the archaic ruins of New World. Synopsis Now living in the ruins of Washington DC, Rex Lincoln has become a Nomad, staying alive in the apocalyptic world he inadvertently created. But when America decides to reclaim Washington after it's loss five years ago, they send in Extermination Squads to purge the City of the Gangs and Monsters residing inside. The only hope is to get to the Extraction Point located at Blackrood High Elementary School, a journey Rex dares across the Battlefield, hoping there is still a second chance to become a good man once more. Plot Some five years since the destruction of Hawcross Central (Washington DC) and the birth of New World, Rex has made quite the reputation for himself and is living in a shack in the lesser violent parts of New World. This horrifying new existance looking like something from an 80's Meatloaf Album Cover! Mutants running amok, underdwellers controlling the skies, radioactive supermen killing anything in sight, hellish robots and "Death Patrolers". However the word comes in finally that New World is coming to an end, after Hawcross has stabilized their Government and directing their attention to restoring the once great Nation, they are sending in extermination squads to wipe out the criminals within and restore order. There is only one chance, the gigantic old school building of Blackrood High is being turned into a safe zone for any innocent citizens still stranded within New World that seek rescue. Rex jumps at the chance and decides to make the hellish jorney to Blackrood High. Rex travels through hell and battles through Mutant Samuri Giants, the trenches of a battle between the Mutants and Death Patrolers, battleing his way through ruins of buldings until he reaches the battle front as Exerminators are fighting it out with the monstrous inhabitants of New World. Rex eventually finds himself trapped within the stronghold of a huge Castle which is the home of a gigantic Mutant Monster which Rex eventually slays. Teaming up with several terrified human soldiers who have been living in hiding since the creation of New World, Rex secures an alibi for himself to get evacuated from Blackrood High. With his new team mates, Rex leads the way through the underground subway fighting off underdwellers until they reach Blackrood. However things have taken a turn for the worse as the Extermination Squad is going all out to make sure no mutants or criminals reach the evacuation zone. Another battle begins as Rexy and his team mates are pursued through the huge structures of Blackrood High, narrowly escaping death when the Extermination Squad lets loose a huge robotic lizzard to purge the High of any criminals. Finally Rex aids several Extermination Soldiers in fighting off the Mutants. With this, he is one of 20 citizens rescued from Blackrood High in a Plane. As they pass into New World they see the air strike drop and obliterate anyone left inside. Finally back at Hawcross, Rex is stopped by several TANK soldiers who take him to the new TANK Director. One Extermination Soldier remarks that Rex helped save their lives and deserves freedom. The Director proposes Rex do one final job for them in order to have his criminal record dropped. Rex sighs in disbelief and accepts the offer with a handshake. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Joshua Dance - Daniel Craig *Homer Blake - Jeffrey Wright *Casper Grant - Andrew Garfield *Lucifer - John Malkovich *The Death Patrollers *Leigh Wilson *Gary *Chris *Joe Riley - Gary Oldman *B.A. Dixon - Guy Pearce *Teddy Conway - Mark Strong *ZOOM Extermination Squad